


Country Music and Bull Riding

by Subatlove



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bull Riding, Cowboy Hats, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subatlove/pseuds/Subatlove
Summary: Clark takes Bruce to the town celebration in Smallville for the 4th of July.





	Country Music and Bull Riding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatShitCrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatShitCrazy/gifts), [Ginger16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger16/gifts).



> I started writing this while at a firework show at 7pm and finished at 3:30am, I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Thank you Ginger and BatS for the encouragement. :)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

"Clark. I don't want to dance because people will stare."

"So what? Come on Bruce!"

"Do you realize that some people may not be okay with- *flails hands around in air* us?"

"Well. I'll personally tell them to fuck off." Clark grabs Bruce's hand and drags him to the dance floor smiling like an idiot.

Bruce blinks at Clark's blunt language but ends up chuckling to himself and allows Clark to lead him by the hand to the wooden flooring in the dirt lot where other couples are dancing. 

“Clark, I may be Bruce Wayne and know how to tango and waltz but I have no idea how to do this.” 

Clark smirks back at him “oh don't worry I'll lead this time” He winks and Bruce is not blushing. He's batman and batman doesn't blush from a wink from Clark Kent. 

People are staring, and it's making Bruce feel like he's a prime suspect in a murder case. He looks ahead, away from the scrutinizing eyes, and gazes at the back of Clark's head. 

Once they get to the dance floor Clark spins around to face Bruce and takes his hands.

“Ready?” He grins. Bruce’s face is of pure uncertainty. “Uhhh”

He starts to move around, dragging Bruce along with him while avoiding other dancers. Bruce trips over his feet a few times and allows Clark to steer him around the dance floor. By the end of the song he starts to get the hang of it and is now moving on his own.

Clark is smiling down on him like he’s having the time of his life and if Bruce is being honest with himself, he is too. 

*****

A few shots and lost bets later Bruce finds himself standing in front of a mechanical bull with Clark next to him with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Think you’d be able to stay on?”

Bruce sways to the side and turns to Clark with a *did you just ask me that?* Look on his face. “Clark. If I can ride fucking Superman,” he snatches Clark's hat off of his head and placed it on his own, “I can ride anything.” Clark chokes on his beer and his face is covered in a deep colored blush. 

Bruce walks over to the bull, hops on and adjusts to get a good grip. He looks over to Clark and smirks tipsily. Clark stands at the railing and leans up on it with his forearms holding his beer in both hands. He stares, admiring Bruce and how he looks up there, his black button up partially undone, straddling leather between his jean clad thighs. People gather around whooping and hollering, some girls whistling at the sight.

The bull comes to life, slow at first and the look on Bruce's face makes Clark chuckle. He looks unimpressed. It begins to pick up speed and Bruce is moving his hips more and more as he rides the machine. 

Finally it’s at its full speed, Bruce is riding the damn thing with vigor and cockiness now. Bruce was right if he could ride Superman, he could damn well ride anything. Clark removes a hand from his cup and pulls at the front of his jeans, he makes sure Bruce sees the motion and smirks at him. 

Bruce’s grin slips and he falls off of the bull causing the crowd to do a cliché aw noise.

Clark begins laughing and makes his way over to the downed Bat. Bruce is laying down on the mat with his arms out and palms up glaring. Clark steps over him and plants his feet on either side of the man chuckling.  
“You cheated.” Bruce states.

Clark snorts and squints his eyes, “Did not” 

Bruce looks up at him with pink cheeks and a wide smile, chest moving from his laughter, his shirt askew and Clark's hat bend back from the position. Clark gazes down on the gorgeous man and smiles fondly, “Well don't you look mighty fine, darling"

Bruce blushes and smacks his calf playfully. “Shut it farm boy, and help me up.”

Clark steps back, takes Bruce's hand and lifts him to his feet without spilling a drop of beer. He reaches and takes his hat, then bends it back into its original form. Bruce glares at him and pouts “hey! Give it back!” He tries to reach for it but Clark extends his arm holing it just out of Bruce reach.

“Now now! Don’t you fret, we’re going to go get you your own hat. That okay with you, pretty boy?” He says teasingly. 

The Bat slings an arm around Clark’s waist and huffs out an annoyed “fine.” He chuckles and then puts his arm around Bruce and directs him to a hat stand. “So what happened to not wanting to draw attention?” 

“I don’t give a shit anymore, that’s what happened.”

“Don’t you get grumpy on me now.” Clark teases. 

Bruce scoffs lightly, “I’m not grumpy. I’m horny. There’s a difference, Boy Scout. Now help me pick out a hat.” Clark chokes again, this time on air. 

After a while of hat hunting they find a black one that makes Clark’s pants grow slightly uncomfortable in the front when he sees the man with it on. “I uh- ahem! I like that one.”

Bruce looks back at him and smirks seductively, “Oh, you like this one?” he nods and swallows thickly as the man saunters up to him with a devious look in his eyes. Bruce leans up and whispers lowly in his ear, tickling him with his breath.

“Do you like it so much to where you want to see me wearing it while riding you?” Clark breath hitches and he nods slowly. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes.” 

Bruce instantly steps away and turns to the cashier with a kind smile, “I’ll take this one, please.”

“That’ll be $94.” The man smiles back.

*****

Laying down on a plaid quilt in the center of a grass field surrounded by families and couples, they wait for the fireworks show to begin. Bruce’s head is resting on Clark’s chest with an arm wrapped around his torso holding him closely against the blue clad chest. 

Music starts to play in the distance and the first firework launches into the starry sky drawing cheers from the crowd. Bursts of light and colors go off above them, hurling into the smoky darkness in time with the music, loud pops that they can feel resonate in their chests come from each exploding firework. 

Clark looks down and runs a hand through Bruce’s dark hair, the man hums contentedly and buries himself further into the warmth of the Kryptonian.

“Bruce.” 

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

For a second he felt like he wasn’t breathing, but now that deep blues are looking up at him he knows for a fact that he’s no longer breathing.

Bruce’s gaze turns from shock to fondness as a soft shy smile forms, “Clark, I love you too.”

Superman’s smile may be bright, but Clark Kent’s was absolutely blinding in that moment. Gently Bruce lowered himself bringing the two men close enough to where their noses were touching. Gazing into each other’s eyes as if seeing one another for the first time, lips slowly joined together as the fireworks burst above them. 

They may have kissed before in the past, but this kiss was as if it was the first kiss they had ever shared with each other putting all other’s to shame. 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July!


End file.
